


The Comforts We Take

by Aureiya



Series: Agents Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Before the Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt!Skye, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye is shot and put into the chamber Ward decides everyone needs a therapeutic cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts We Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Agents of Shield and I think I'll make a series of some drabbles for some of the Shippy feels I have.

They spent the night after Skye was shot in the common room. 

After Ward had let out his anger on a car in the bay he had dragged the mattresses out of everyone's room and laid them on the floor in the main room, moving the coffee table away and propping pillows all along it. 

Garrett would have laughed at him and called it his "nesting" habit of dealing with crisis, but Ward shook that abusive ass out of his head and went to collect the scientists. 

Fitz was cradling Jemma in a storage closet. She was sobbing and shaking and still covered in Skye's blood. It made Ward clench his fists again as rage and guilt swept up inside him. 

Fitz caught his gaze in that moment and Ward could see the same thing reflected in the smaller man's eyes. He approached the inseparable duo carefully and wrapped an arm around Jemma's shoulders. 

"We should get cleaned up." Ward whispered, trying to project a calm into his voice he still wasn't feeling much. 

Jemma pulled away from Fitz, nodding shakily and collapsing next into Wards chest. 

"Do you think she'll be ok?" She asks quietly; not actually grabbing his chest, wary about her bloody hands. 

Ward cups the back of her head with his hand and takes a deep breath against her head,

"I think we'll make her ok." Is what he settles on saying a tick later and starts guiding the woman out the door. 

"Time to clean up now, and then join us in the common room." Ward directs. Grabbing Fitz's shoulder and walking with him out as well. 

Him and Fitz grab clothes and toiletries separately but meet up in the same shower. 

Fitz is the one to turn the water to a scalding temperature and waste no time to strip and stand under it, his head bowed and his shoulders turned in. Ward almost swears he sees tears as he strips and wraps himself around Fitz from behind. 

He grips the smaller lean body hard, but gently so as to not upset any bruises from the fights on the trains earlier. He relishes the feel of their skin touching but there is no arousal now as there have been in past showers. When he grabs the soap to start rubbing it down the engineers body it's merely for cleaning. 

Ward presses a kiss to the wet curling hair on the back of Fitz's neck before he pulls away to wash his back gently. Stroking over a few bruises, and a scar from their last mission together. 

That shower had been erotic. Their first time together in fact, just as steamy as this one. Except there hadn't been such a tragedy attached to that mission. 

Fitz must have realized where his head had gone because suddenly they were face to face and the soft but calloused scientific hands were cupping his sore jaw. 

"Jem'll figure it out. Don't you worry. We'll save Skye. Just you watch." Fitz told him. Sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than Ward. 

Ward acknowledges him with a deep kiss before they both finish up cleaning. Ward being quicker and more efficient with himself than he was with Fitz. 

They dry off silently. Putting on softer sweats and t-shirts before trudging to the common area. Jemma is curled into a corner of the pile of pillows and mattresses already. Fitz goes to sit by her and Ward heads around the corner to grab water bottles and protein bars. 

As he comes back he sees May watching them from the corner. He acknowledges her with a nod and tosses her a water bottle and gestures with a bar to the couch. Knowing she wouldn't deign to curl up on the floor with them. 

He smiles slightly as she tucks her feet into one of the chairs over them as he plops between the scientists. Handing out drinks and food. The room still quiet. 

Ward and Fitz pass a water bottle back and forth as Fitz curls up against Wards left side and Jemma curls against his right. They connect their hands over his chest and he's suddenly swaddled between the Fitzsimmon duo. 

Though no one will be sleeping tonight at least the contact can keep everyone sane, May and Ward will switch off watch. Jemma will check on Skye throughout the night with Fitz checking on her. 

Ward wishes that Coulson would join them here for a bit of camaraderie and connection. But Skye's close call may have hit him the worst and Ward figured he needed to get through the problem himself. 

Ward squeezes the scientists a little tighter thinking about Skye alone a level below them, almost wishing he'd set up the "nest" in the lab, but knowing everyone needed a break. He kisses the heads against him and closes his eyes, feeling a weakness in his heart for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! This was a quick write. Comments and critique welcome!
> 
> Next: Mack and Fitz


End file.
